gods_and_mortals_sandbox_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lelouch
Lelouch is played by Rob, and is the Overlord Of The vyre empire , and Demigod of the Vyres. Biography Lelouch was born into royalty on vampirum however he never got to enjoy the perks as at the age of 11 his father immediately had him shipped off to specialized training facility's to mold him into the son of his dreams. Lelouch would be put through near fatal levels of training every single day to build up a magic thresh hold that would be un surpassed on all of vampyrum, his body was worked to near breaking after each session of magic training with endurance training in the form of holding his body at perfect angles sideways while gripping himself in the center of a mettle bar in a slowly spinning room to avoid razor spikes, strength training in the form of lifting iron blocks getting gradually heavier every day. His mind was trained to be emotionless, every so often he made a friend and the trainers of the facility would let them grow close until at random lelouch was ordered to kill his friend often for no reason at all other then to make is distrust of everyone and everything concrete, lelouch of course refused every time and endured days of torture until he eventually killed his friend. Lelouch endured this hell for over 3000 years until he was graduated and sent home to his family, his family did not treat him any better then the teachers did and before long had him hunting whatever prey he could find in the hunting grounds of vampirum. Lelouch eventually showed enough skill to become a member of the kings guard and protect his father directly, he joined up as soon as he was able and from there his father did nothing but constantly belittle him and remind him of his position of dirt under his boot. 600 years would pass before lelouch grew tired of his fathers constant abuse and finaly snapped and in an explosive outburst of berserk rage he fought and killed not only his parents but every member of the kings guard that came to there aid. Lelouch was eventually overwhelmed and tried for his murders however as his act was impressive to the council even by vyre standers he was not sentenced to death but banishment to another dimension, he wound up on gielinor in the beginning stages of the first god war and started turning who he could right away. Lelouch eventually infected enough to make an army witch he used to take over what is now the swamps of morytaina. After he took the swamps he recruited the werewolves and gained the loyalty of the demons, he used his growing army to take over the frem lands and claim the wilderness as there own, shortly after the frem lands were taken the vyre got into a war with the elven people that resulted in the death of there king and queen. The deaths prompted a surrender from the elven people however no land was taken, only slaves. After the war with the elven people lelouch calmed down and started to settle and explore the relm he was living in, with time he learned of ancient relics that fascinated him to the very core and threw this he also discovered other beings as powerful as himself. he quickly called a meeting with the races he had found and negotiated with king xero of the mahjarrat and queen amara the new elven queen. While lelouch attempted to make peace he could understandably not quell the queens rage for his part in the war and swiftly started a second war that cost the elven people the island of ashdale however thanks to the aid of the gorajo the elven people won the war. Appearance Lelouch stands at 6'8 in his humanoid form with heavy bat like features on his face. In his outfit covers all parts of his skin except a small patch on his arm that bears his old family crest (a gem with vyre looking wings floating above vyre hands ) to protect his skin from the sun and to hide his bat like features from the general public. Though no one has seen lelouches vyre form when he shifts he grows to 7'8 with a 14 foot wing span when fully unfurled, his fangs grow larger and his grey skin tears threw his cloths ( to be continued) Ability's Lelouch has almost unmatched control over blood and can shadow hop short distances with no sign of fatigue to avoid damage. Lelouch being a vyre also has the ability of foresight and uses it if he needs to to see what his opponent is going to do before they do it. thanks to two small bones in his inner ear he can switch from normal to super hearing at will rendering sound based weapons useless against him. Possibly one of lelouch's biggest and well kept secrets is that he can not die without being burned on a pyre or killed via blisterwood. even threw decapitation, incineration, starvation or even being torn to pieces lelouch will regenerate as long as there is blood available, even his own. however if there is no blood for him to take advantage of he will dry out and hibernate even in multiple pieces until the day he is able to revive himself. Trivia * Lelouch has no last name, it was stripped from him when he was banished from vampirum. *Lelouch is the king of the vyre empire. *lelouch has a 17 year old human daughter that is being groomed to become a vyre princes *No one besides the vyre elite (6 vyre) know blister wood even exists. *those who know of blister wood are never aloud to leave the city. *A statue of Gorgaroth was constructed as one of the figures at the falador entrance in memory of the human king that had earned lelouch's respect. Category:Demigods Category:Vampyres Category:Lelouch